Baby Pandas and Kisses
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Buzz tries to impress Jessie with a newspaper article and gets more than he bargained for.


Woody sighed as he collapsed on the blocks. It had been a hectic morning and he barely had had time to breathe. A battery change was on the schedule but a misplaced screwdriver had delayed everything by twenty minutes. No sooner than he and Buzz had finished that Rex had begun screaming over a news report about an upcoming meteor impact.

As he held the newspaper in his hands, he felt Buzz's presence. "Rex calm down finally?"

"Just about," the Ranger answered. "I don't know what he was so upset for. It's not coming until 2071 and according to Hamm's internet search it's only the size of a softball."

"Who can figure out Rex?" Woody muttered, burying his face in the paper.

Buzz smiled sympathetically. "Crossword again?"

"Uh huh."

Buzz was about to speak when something caught his eye. "Can I see that?"

Woody looked up from the paper. "I guess…" Buzz snatched the paper. "Hey!"

Twisting the section to opposite side, his blue eyes scanned the columns. His entire face lit up. "This…this is perfect!"

"What?"

With one fluid motion Buzz tore the page in half and handed the crossword back to Woody. "Thanks Sheriff!"

Woody stared bewildered as he ran off. "For what?"

* * *

Jessie was in the corner between the closet and dresser, talking to Bo. Buzz rounded the corner around the toy box, sprinting like an Olympian, but as he neared he slowed to a causal walk, trying to look normal. With her back turned, Jessie hadn't seen but Bo did and she hid a smile behind her hand.

"Uh, J-Jessie?"

She turned and grinned. "Howdy, Buzz!"

"I, uh…" Oh that smile. It could turn him from plastic to rubber in an instant. He held out the article. "I got this for you."

Curiously she took it. _"'Panda-Monium at San Francisco Zoo,'"_ she read out loud, letting Bo see.

Buzz tried not to cringe at the pun. Instead he said, "It's a cultural exchange with the Chongqing Zoo in China. For six months, they get our Bald Eagle and we get their baby panda twins. Though I think we got the better end of the deal."

Her wide grin became even wider as she looked at the picture. "Ain't those the most adorable, roly-poly little critters you've ever seen?" she gushed. "Lookit their little tummies!"

"They're absolutely precious," Bo agreed.

Jessie looked up from the paper, her smile suddenly taking on a hint of shyness. "Thanks, Buzz."

"Uh, it's no problem," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know you like critters, and I knew you'd like the article, because you're cute… _BABY PANDAS ARE CUTE!"_ Jessie's eyes widened then she smiled knowingly as Buzz began to tumble over his words. "I…uh, I mean…" His entire face, from large chin to tiny forehead, had turned the color of boiled lobster. "My ship's calling!"

"But Buzz…" Too late. The Spaceman bolted across the room, nearly tripping over some Little Tikes as he did, until he was out of sight. Jessie pouted and held the article close to her. "Aw, poo…"

Bo stood close to her. "He likes you."

Reaching over her shoulder, Jessie grabbed her braid and began to twist it between her fingers. "I know."

"And?" Bo prodded gently.

Jessie set her lips firmly as she thought. "Well, he's cute. And funny. And sweet."

"Uh huh…"

"But just 'cuz a guy likes me doesn't mean I gotta go losing my head."

Bo smiled. "That's true."

"I ain't gonna fall to pieces over a pair of pretty eyes!"

"That's his job."

Jessie drew herself up tall and resolute. "I am a strong independent woman! I kick butt and take no guff!"

"Sisters are doing it for themselves."

Jessie's resilient face suddenly melted and she bent over in a fit of giggles, clutching her stomach. _"He thinks I'm purdy…"_

* * *

"She thinks I'm an idiot."

Woody rolled his eyes at his friend, who had buried his face in the side of Andy's bedspread. "You told a girl she's cute. Surely no greater insult hath ever been spoken."

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life," Buzz mumbled into the blanket.

"Really? Never?" He muttered something inarticulate. "Because I can make a list…"

Buzz yanked his face out of the blanket. "You're not helping!"

Woody sighed and smiled sympathetically. "Come Pal, Jessie already knows you like her. I mean, she's not deaf, dumb, and blind."

Buzz's eyes flickered to the floor despondently. "I'm programmed to be the galaxy's greatest hero, but every time I'm around her I completely lose control of my senses."

"I don't think it's got anything to do with your programming, Ranger."

Buzz looked at him curiously. "You think…I should act outside of my programming?"

" _Howdy!"_ said a loud voice right next to his right earbud causing him to jump nearly half a foot in the air. As he turned, he could see Jessie standing behind him, looking abashed. "Sorry, didn't mean to put ya in a tizzy."

"Too late," said Woody as he marked something on his newspaper.

"You ran off earlier before I could thank you good and proper for the article."

"I…" Buzz cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Jessie's bottle green eyes gleamed and she smiled mischievously. "Ya know Buzz, you did something nice for me. I figure I should repay the favor."

"That's not…"

Now she was grinning from ear to ear. "I know! I'll give ya a kiss!"

Buzz felt like someone had just yanked the floor out from under him. _"Huh?"_ he squeaked.

Woody rolled his eyes, folding his crossword in half. "Can you two wait until I'm somewhere else? Like Tombstone?"

Jessie ignored him. "Whaddaya say, Buzz? Would ya like a kiss?"

"W-well…" He began to tumble over his words. "That is…I-if you're sure…I mean, I suppose it would be impolite to…"

" _Oh for the love of Buddy Ebsen!"_ Woody shouted. _"Of course he wants a kiss!"_

Buzz whipped around and glared. Then turning back to Jessie, he laughed nervously.

"Okay, Ranger. Close your eyes." Buzz did as he was told. He tilted his face upward and waited. Nothing happened. _Am I too short? Maybe I should stand on my toes. Maybe…_

He felt something press into his hand. Opening an eye he looked down and saw something shiny and silver. "It's a kiss."

"A _Hershey's_ kiss," said Jessie.

Buzz stood mute for a moment. "Of course it is!" he finally burst out. "That's…that's what you said you were going to give me!"

"Did you think I meant something else…"

"Of course not!" he said quickly. "Why would I think anything else?"

He turned away so she couldn't see the disappointment in his face. As he stared at the kiss in his hand, Woody offered him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Ranger…"

Suddenly Jessie was grabbing onto his collar from behind, startling him so much he nearly dropped from fright. _"Just kiddin'!"_ she shouted. She planted a loud kiss on his cheek and then ran, causing Buzz to fall to the ground.

Woody stood up. As he leaned over his best friend, he said, "Well?"

Buzz smiled blissfully. "Remind me to thank those baby pandas."

"Are you going to eat your chocolate?"

Buzz held the kiss to his chest protectively. "It's my chocolate."


End file.
